what if
by blossom2013
Summary: what would happen if they adopted Madeline after the wedding


**What If?**

In the village of Dunwitty, in a small room above a shoe shop, Miranda was preparing. Her visit to the castle to provide a new shoe for king Roland had a once unexpected outcome. She and the king had fallen in love at first sight, and he had proposed to her in due course. Miranda had said "Yes" immediately, but, back home, the consequences of her decision were starting to dawn on her.  
Miranda was just a simple shoemaker. Could she really make it as a queen? Any kind of royal needed to show decorum and leadership. Was Miranda capable of those things? And then there was Sofia. Uprooting her from her village so they could live in the castle was a very big change. However, Miranda was sure her daughter would rise to the occasion. She loved Roland. Even though they only recently met, she wanted to be with him forever.  
The wedding was scheduled for the next morning. Miranda had asked Sofia to be her flower girl, and Sofia had enthusiastically agreed. Miranda was currently trying on her wedding dress.  
"Hey, mom." Sofia walked in. "Wow, you look amazing!"  
"Thanks, dear." Miranda smiled. "I hope the king likes it."  
"He'll move it." Sofia declared. "It's going to be the best wedding ever, you'll see!"  
"Yes, we will." Miranda chuckled.

"I just thought of something." Sofia realised. "What will happen to our shoe shop? We'll still get to run it, right Mom?"  
"No, Sofia." Miranda shooked her head. "After the wedding, we'll both be moving into the castle, and we won't be working at the shop anymore."  
"Oh." Sofia said quietly. "But what about Lily Oaks? I'm going into the third grade this year."  
"No more Lily Oaks, I'm afraid." Miranda told her. "You'll be going to a new school this school year."  
"Okay, mom." Sofia said sadly.  
Miranda could tell that Sofia was a little sad about Leaving Lily Oaks. She decided to do something to cheer her up.  
"Tell you what." She smiled. "Why don't you go and play with your friends? When you come back, I'll make your favorite dinner. How does that sound?"  
"Great!" Sofia smiled. "Thanks, mom."  
"For you, anything." Miranda smiled. "Have fun, darling."  
"See you at dinner!" Sofia waved.  
As Sofia left the room, Miranda eased out of her wedding dress, hanging it in her closet. After dinner that night, Miranda and Sofia climbed into the bed they shared.  
"I guess tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Sofia mused. "The day everything changes."  
"Not everything." Miranda smiled. "You'll always have me. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and we're going to need our rest."  
"Okay, mom." Sofia nodded, resting her head on her pillow. She soon fell asleep, and Miranda joined her not long after.

The next morning, at the castle, Baileywick and the staff were getting everything ready for the Royal Wedding.  
"Well, your majesty, today is the big day." Baileywick said to Roland.  
"Yes indeed Baileywick." Roland nodded. "I just hope queen Miranda and Sofia will be happy here."  
"I know they will, sir." Baileywick nodded.  
Meanwhile, Miranda had to wake early for the wedding. First, she made breakfast for herself and Sofia. Then, she donned her wedding dress. A knock at the door announced the arrival of her bridesmaids, Ruby and Jade's mothers.  
"Just in time, ladies." Miranda smiled.  
"We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Helen smiled.  
"Sofia, go upstairs and get changed, please." Miranda told her.  
"Right, mom." Sofia smiled.  
As the young girl ran upstairs, Helen turned to Miranda.  
"Does Sofia know you and Roland will be going on honeymoon after the wedding?" She asked.  
"I haven't told her yet." Miranda admitted. "I haven't even considered where she'll stay. The castle will be too new for her..."  
"Well, the Buttercups are having a camping trip from tomorrow afternoon, into the weekend." Helen noted. "I suppose Sofia could come with us."  
"Great idea." Miranda smiled.

As Sofia came downstairs, she noticed the look on Miranda's face.  
"What's wrong, mom?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Miranda smiled. "It's just... after the wedding, we'll be going on our honeymoon."  
"I've never been on a honeymoon before." Sofia smiled.  
"When I said 'we', I meant myself and Roland." Miranda said.  
"Oh." Sofia nodded. "But what about me?"  
"Mrs. Hanshaw will be taking you on the Buttercups' camping trip." Miranda told her.  
"Really?!" Sofia gasped. "That's great! But I'll miss you, mom."  
"I'll miss you too, Sofia." Miranda hugged her.

"Alright, let's get to that wedding." Helen suggested.  
They all climbed into the royal carriage waiting outside, which took them to the castle. The watching villagers cheered Miranda as they passed, wishing her the best of luck. After a short trip, they arrived at the castle. As they disembarked, Sofia gazed in awe at the surroundings.  
"Are we really going to be living here?" Sofia asked.  
"Yes, we are." Miranda smiled.  
"It's so big." Sofia stared.  
"Come on, now." Helen smiled. "There'll be plenty of time for sightseeing later."  
The group were met by Baileywick.  
"This way please, ladies." He offered.  
The females followed Baileywick to the castle ballroom, where the wedding was being held. Miranda smiled as she saw Roland waiting for her, and Roland eagerly returned the smile. Sofia waved to her future step-siblings, James and Amber. James waved back, but Amber barely looked at her.

"Ruby, Jade, do I look okay in this dress?" Sofia asked her fellow flower girls.  
"Of course you do, Sofia." Jade smiled.  
"You look great!" Ruby added.  
"Thanks, girls." Sofia beamed.  
Miranda watched Sofia as she talked to Jade and Ruby.  
"Miss Miranda, it's time for me to walk you down the Aisle." Baileywick declared.  
"Okay, just a minute, please." Miranda said. "Helen, Alice, Sofia, Jade and Ruby. Places, please."  
The girls formed a line that would follow Miranda and Baileywick. Sofia went first. As she walked, she couldn't help feeling nervous about what would come after the wedding. Her mother and Roland would be leaving for their honeymoon right after the wedding. Sofia was a little nervous about the prospect of not seeing her mother for so long. She had slept over with her friends, or camped out with the Buttercups, for one night every so often, but she had never been away from her mother for an entire weekend before.  
For the moment, Sofia decided to put her fears aside, so as not to ruin her mother's big day. As they walked, she, Ruby and Jade reached into their baskets and flung flowers at either side of the pews as Miranda reached the altar. The local vicar officiated the ceremony.  
"Ladies and gentlemen." He announced. "We are here today to join king Roland Miranda in holy matrimony. Do you, king Roland, take Miranda to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do." Roland smiled.  
"And do you, Miranda, take king Roland to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The vicar continued.  
"I do." Miranda declared.  
"Then, by the power vested in me, I now present you man and wife." The Vicar declared. "You may now kiss the bride."  
The newly-married couple embraced in a kiss. The crowd cheered, none more so then Sofia herself.

The post-wedding dance was a solemn, dignified affair. The guests danced slowly to regal-sounding music. Sofia was a little bored with it. As Miranda and Roland danced, Roland asked a question.  
"What will become of Sofia during our honeymoon?" He asked. "I assume you've made arrangements?"  
"Of course. Miranda nodded. "She'll be staying at my friend Helen's tonight, then going on a camping trip with her Buttercup troop at the weekend, just in time for me to come back to the house and pick her up."  
"I see." Roland nodded. "Well thought out, my queen."  
"I really am a queen now, aren't I?" Miranda smiled. "It'll take some getting used to."  
"Take all the time you need." Roland smiled back.  
After the festivities wound down, the happy couple prepared to leave.  
"You be good for Mrs. Hanshaw, okay Sofia?" Miranda asked.  
"I will, mom." Sofia nodded. "See you soon."  
Miranda hugged her daughter tightly, and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Not soon enough." She smiled.  
After Miranda and Roland departed, Helen took Sofia and Ruby to her house. That night, Sofia tried to sleep, but couldn't.  
"What's wrong, Sofia?" Ruby asked.  
"Mom said we won't be working in the shop anymore, now that she's a queen." Sofia admitted.  
"But you'll still be going to Lily Oaks, right?" Ruby asked.  
"No." Sofia shook her head. "I'm going to a new school."  
"Oh." Ruby said. "but look on the bright side. You're going to be a princess! And you'll get a new dad!"  
"As long as he's not like my old one." Sofia said under her breath.  
"Huh?" Ruby asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Sofia lied. "Let's get some sleep."  
"Right." Ruby nodded, lying back on her pillow. "Big day tomorrow."  
Sofia tossed and turned, but eventually went to sleep. Her worries about her upcoming new life persisted, though. Strange dreams about her new home and school haunted her until morning.

The next morning, Ruby let Sofia sleep in a little longer.  
"Girls, breakfast!" Helen called.  
"Coming, mom!" Ruby yelled.  
As Ruby ran downstairs, Sofia reluctantly got out of bed and got changed. She slumped down the stairs, entering the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Sofia." Helen smiled.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Hanshaw." Sofia yawned.  
"Did you sleep well." Helen asked.  
"I slept okay." Sofia shrugged, not wanting Helen to know about her bad dreams.  
"Eat up, girls." Helen instructed. "Then get changed into your Buttercup outfits. The troops meeting soon."  
"Right, mom." Ruby nodded.  
"Yes, Mrs. Hanshaw." Sofia complied.  
After eating their breakfast and changing into their uniforms, the three females meet with their fellow Buttercups, who were waiting outside.  
"Hi, girls." Jade smiled.  
"Hey, Jade." Ruby smiled. "i'm so excited for the camp out! Are you excited, because I'm excited!"  
"I'm excited, all right." Jade giggled. "Not quite as excited as you, but still pretty excited."  
"This is going to be great!" Sofia cheered.

"Alrighty, then." Helen blew her whistle. "Let's move out, Buttercups!"  
The girls cheered and started singing.  
"Buttercups, Buttercups, make some room!" They sang. "Buttercups, Buttercups, watch us bloom!"  
Line up, everybody!" Sofia smiled.  
The troop marched into the forest. Sofia put up a happy exterior, but deep down, she was still worried about what was to come. She was unsure about her new father. She wondered if she would even have to call him 'dad.'  
After the campout, Sofia returned to the Hanshaw room to find Miranda waiting for her.  
"Mom!" She hugged her. "It's so good to see you!"  
"You too, darling." Miranda returned the hug.

"It's time, Sofia." Miranda declared. "We need to pack everything up. We'll be moving into the castle soon."  
Sofia went into the bedroom, changed out of her Buttercups uniform, and gathered all of her possessions. It was hard, knowing that she would never see her old home again. But at the same time, a new beginning was exciting. In a matter of minutes, everything she owned was packed, and she was ready to join her mother on the carriage.

Miranda didn't know how Sofia, Amber and James would react to her and Roland tell them that they were going to be adopting a little girl about the same age as Sofia soon. She hoped Sofia would take it well.  
"Okay mom, I'm ready." Sofia said.  
Miranda saw that Sofia was back in her villager dress, carrying the picture she had drawn of them both.  
"Okay, mom." Sofia nodded. "Let's go."  
They got into the carriage, which started on it's way to the castle.  
"Mom, what will our room be like?" Sofia asked.  
"Sofia, now that we will be living at the castle you'll be getting your own room." Miranda told her.  
"Yes!" The two girls.  
'I hope the kids take the news well tonight.' Miranda thought.  
That night, after the announcement regarding Sofia's royal ball, Miranda made her announcement.  
"Roland and I are going to be a adopting a new child." She declared.  
"What?" The children gasped.  
"Yes." Roland nodded. "A new sibling, to cement our new family's foundation."  
"Who is it?" Sofia asked.  
"A little girl called Madeline." Miranda declared. "She's an orphan, so everyone be nice to her, okay?"  
"You can count on me, mom." Sofia smiled.  
"James, Amber, that goes for you, too." Roland declared.  
"Yes, father." Amber sighed.  
"No problem." James nodded.

"Mom, king Roland, when will Madeline be coming?" Sofia asked.  
"Sofia me and your new Father are going back to the girl's house tomorrow to get Madeline." Miranda declared.  
"Dad, would it be okay with you if this Royal ball was for Madeline too, please?" Sofia asked.  
"Sofia, that is very kind of you." Roland smiled.  
"Thank you." Sofia nodded.  
After dinner, Sofia was shown to her new bedroom.  
"Wow, this is my room?" She gasped.  
"No, dear, this is your room." Baileywick said as he opened another door.  
"This is huge." Sofia gaped.  
She saw her new bed, along with a second bed.  
"Is Madeline going to sleep in the same room?" She asked.  
"Only time will tell, princess Sofia." Baileywick declared. "Now, if you need anything, any time of day, just ring this bell."  
Meanwhile at the old house, Madeline was saying goodbye to her friends.  
"I will miss you all so much." She smiled. "Especially Genevieve. I can't take her with me because the guy with the crown told me they have a dog already."  
"Oh Madeline, we'll miss you too." Chloe gushed as they all hugged Madeline.  
Meanwhile, Miss Clavel was putting Madeline's things together in preparation for her departure. She wistfully recalled all the fun times Madeline had brought her, and was quite remorseful about her leaving. But at the same time, she couldn't stop her, for a family was what she had always wanted.

The next morning the twelve little girls awoke to their last day with Madeline. They got dressed and went down for breakfast in thein usual manner.  
"Madeline, I know you will do well with your new family." Miss Clavel smiled.  
"Thanks Miss Clavel." Madeline smiled.  
A while later, the door bell rang. Miss Clavel opened the door to find Roland Miranda standing there.  
"Hello, Miss Clavel." Roland smiled.  
"Hello, king Roland, queen Miranda." Miss Clavel bowed. "Please come in."  
The royal couple obliged.  
"Hello, Madeline." Miranda beamed.  
"Hi, Miranda." Madeline said.  
"It's okay. Madeline." Miranda smiled. "You can call me mom, and you can call Roland dad."  
"Okay, mom." Madeline nodded.  
"Now then, we have to get back to the castle soon, so you can meet your new sisters and brother." Roland declared.  
"Okay." Madeline nodded, bending down to talk to a dog. "Bye, Genevieve. I will see you again. Take care of the girls and Miss Clavel, okay girl?"  
"Now, Madeline, you will see Genevieve again." Miss Clavel smiled.  
"No I won't, Miss Clavel." Madeline said sadly.  
"Madeline, I will make sure you'll see Genevieve again." Miranda told her.  
"Really?" Madeline gasped. "Thanks, mom!"  
"Alright, we really should be going." Roland declared. "Say your goodbyes, Madeline."  
"Bye, girls." Madeline "Thank you for everything, Miss Clavel."  
"Bye!" The girls chorused.  
"We'll miss you, Madeline." Miss Clavel sniffed.  
"I'll miss you all too." Madeline smiled. "But hopefully, we can see each again sometime."  
"We'll make sure of it." Roland smiled.

As they neared the castle, they encountered a large crowd of people, who had come just to see the new member of the royal family. A number of doves were released, and a pairs of specially trained birds placed tiaras on Madeline, who had changed into a new royal gown enroute  
"Uh-oh." James smirked, as Madeline neared him and Amber. "Looks like someone's not gonna be the fairest in the land anymore."  
Amber hid a scowl behind her fan.  
"Amber, James, I trust you will do your best to make your new sister feel Welcome." King Roland told his offspring.  
"Of course, Farther." Amber said dully.  
As Miranda and Madeline came up to them, Sofia went to greet her new sister.  
"Hi I'm Sofia." She smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Madeline." Madeline smiled. "I guess we're sisters now."  
"This is neat." Sofia smiled. "I'm so happy to have a new friend, and sister, too."

"So, what do you do for fun?" Madeline asked.

"Well, I'm in the Buttercups troops." Sofia answered.

"Wow, I've never been in a girl scout troop before." Madeline gasped.

"Well Madeline, I could talk to Ruby's mom about you joining." Miranda offered.

"Thanks mom." Madeline smiled.

Later, at dinner, Madeline was trying to figure out which fork to use when Roland called her name suddenly, causing her to yell.  
"Yes, your Majesty?" Madeline asked.  
"Call me Roland, or 'you with the crown', or dad." Roland joked. "It's a tradition to provide an official welcome to every new member of the royal Family. For your mother, it was the wedding. But Sofia wants to share her Royal ball with you at this weekend."  
"Oh no, Sofia." Madeline shook her head. "I couldn't do that"  
"Don't worry." Sofia smiled. "I want to."  
"A royal ball just for us." Madeline smiled.  
"It will your royal debut." Roland continued. "You and Madeline and I shall dance the first Waltz."  
"Oh, Rollie, You're so sweet." Miranda gushed.  
"I have to dance?" Madeline asked. "The only dance I can do is the cancan. I don't know how to waltz?"  
"Neither do I." Sofia admitted.  
After dinner, Sofia and Baileywick went to show Madeline her new bedroom, Just as he did to Sofia. Madeline was in in shock as she saw her new bedroom.  
"This is my room too." Sofia smiled. "See? There are two beds"  
"Thanks, Sofia." Madeline nodded. "I'm glad we share the same room. And that we're sisters."  
"Me, too." Sofia nodded.

_(Note: From here on, events proceed as they did in "Twice Upon A Princess".)_

**The End.**


End file.
